


Night Terrors

by DragonoftheMidwest



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Another settlement!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonoftheMidwest/pseuds/DragonoftheMidwest
Summary: Nate has a nightmare





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [N3kkra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3kkra/gifts).



Nate Fisher strode up to the Castle, battered and beat up from running missions with Deacon. Though technically fifteen years older than him, the spy was always moving and didn’t stop. They had just dispersed newly acquired intel at various dead drops before Nate waved him off, saying he needed to take care of some Minutemen business. Deacon had saluted him and disappeared into the shadows.

“General! Good to see you!” Collins shouted from his post on top of the wall. 

“Thank you, Collins! Any trouble?” Nate replied.

“It’s all been quiet here, sir.” Collins saluted him old-world style before returning to his patrol. 

Nate made a beeline for his quarters, praying that Preston was occupied and wouldn’t bother him for a moment. He could use some peace and quiet after traveling with Deacon for two weeks. Maybe he could take MacCready on a few missions. The mercenary was quiet, and the silence that accompanied the two on trips was comfortable. 

“General!” Preston’s voice rang across the courtyard. 

Damn. Nate turned around, a forced smiled on his face. “Yes, Preston?”

“I’m glad you’re here. I just got word of another settlement that needs our help.”  Preston informed him as he caught up to the General. 

“Okay, Preston. Let me rest up and resupply. Then I’ll head out.” Nate turned back to head towards his quarters where his bed was calling for him, but nearly jumped out of his skin when he came face to face with Preston… who had just been behind him just moments ago. 

“General, there is another settlement that needs our help!” 

“Yes, Preston, you told me. I’m about to collapse, just let me rest and I’ll take care of it.” Nate pushed past Preston and finally made it to his quarters.  He opened the door and yelped, as Preston was laying back on his bed. 

“General! There’s a settlement that needs our help!” Preston leaped off the bed and tried to follow Nate into the catacombs.

“General!” Preston opened the door to the catacombs and came up the stairs. 

“General!” Why were there so many Prestons? Did he accidentally take some Day Tripper? “They need our help!” The room was full of Prestons shouting at him.

“General!”

“Settlements!”

“Help!”

“General!” They were stuck in an endless chant, he was surrounded, he couldn’t hear himself screaming there were so many.

* * *

  
  


Nate shot up in bed, drenched in sweat. “Shit, just a nightmare.”

“General! There’s a settlement that needs our help!” Preston burst in the door to Nate’s quarters.

The last thing the Colonel remembered was Nate screaming and throwing something at him before he blacked out. 


End file.
